Doctor who project nemisis
by Pyoro V.2
Summary: The doctor must shut down project before they come into our world to kill us all.
1. Introduction

We do not own Doctor who

Doctor Who 

Project nemesis

Introduction

Our story begins with a girl that's works as a military institute called Unit, with out knowing what the true purpose of unit was. The girl's name is Katie, she was 24 years old. Every day after work she would go on the top of the hill to look at the stars, wondering what hides behind the stars. In the beginning she laughed about the existence of life from other planets. But she was rethinking about other life, after the encounter with the alien invasion during Christmas, and the Christmas star, and just few months ago of some robotic aliens taking the earth and putting it in the medusa cascade and using the earth to use some thing called a reality bomb that seems was supposed to destroy everything in reality.

What can you give us Mike, we are very busy tell us what you project is becauce I have to check on some things on the complaints about the aleins that frenqently attacks us. Sir project nemisis might able to solve that problem. See the aleins are have more greater technolesie than us, basicaly project nemisis is a machine that shoots a laser into the atmosphere an creathes a time portal to are future. In the future we maybe get the equiptment to deal with these alein threat. But we need both the Englands government and units permisson to use project nemisis plus we need staff and workers working on this project, So will you exept. Yes said the cammander yes you can.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Here at the year of 2017, oh why am I talking to my shelf" said the doctor turning around just remembering his last companion Donna Noble. He felt alone in the world, because everyone that travels with them either dies or choosing to stop and have a normal life. But he snapped out form looking into his memories, going back to his insanely cheerful self. Then he looked at the city, but to see that all of the buildings and house's in ruins. "What happened here, there was supposed to be millions of people here and fine buildings" said the Doctor. But as he looked around he saw a half destroyed building with a symbol of Unit on its doors. The doctor went into the building and looked around for anything that could tell him why the city was in ruins. When he went to the control room he saw tape right beside the computer. The doctor putting the tape in the computer to see if this is what will tell him what happened. It opened up on the screen with a man shacking at the camera then started to speak "Project nemesis failed we are being attacked, we cant kill them, they came through the portal. We were trying to get more weapons to deal with the alien threat but instead there were those things, they came and killed everyone." The doctor standing there saying out load "project nemesis, project nemesis, what is project nemesis." While he was thinking all of the sudden the screen reopened with the same man there then he said " If this is being played, then there is only one person that could watch it, the doctor. PLEASE HELP THEIR COMING THEIR COMING AHH." Then the screen stated it was the end of the tape. Then the doctor ran back to his tardis to see what the problem was. Then as the tardis left something moved in the bushes.

The day was cold she was walking on the road on her way back from work. But then the 24 year old Katie heard something. First she started to run but then she stopped in place and decided to be brave for once in her life for she always ran away from the mysteries of the world. She followed the sound. But she did not see anything that could be make the noise. But the only thing she saw was a blue bow with the word Police Box. "That was strange" Katie said. But then she heard something running, she looked and then saw a man running towards her. Then the man said run run run run repeatly. But Katie was wondering why the strange man was running. But as the man came closer she saw some monsters chasing him. She ran while screaming. "Go into the box" said the man. Katie not really in the mood to ask questons. Just ran into the blue box while the doctor ran and closed the door. Then the doctor said hello with a smile. While on the other hand Katie had an angry with a scared look. "What the hell is this place, how can this place be so big"katie screaming out loud. "Its the tardi""" "And what where those things that were chashing you" yelled katie. "Those creatures are called Pongunos, and we are in my legendary Tardis wich stands for time and relative dimension(s) in space". "Ya like I can believe this is a time machine" said Katie. Then the doctor walked to the controls and started to press some of switches an buttons. "What are you doing" said Katie. "I'm getting set for time travel" smiled the man. Then the tardis starded to shake. "Whats happening" said Katie. "We're traveling through time, and by the way I'm the doctor" "doctor who" "no just the doctor" said the doctor. "Well my name is Katie, and I still don't believe that you can time travel". Then the Tardis stopped shaking. Then the doctor opened the doors and went out side. "Don't go out there those things are still out there" screamed Katie. She waited but the Doctor did not say anything. She quietly went to the door to see what happened, once she opened the door she saw a place with statues and old broken down buildings. "Where in the world are we"said a puzzled looking Katie. "Greece" said the doctor with a Grin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Greece, well to be more pricise ancient Greece" the docter sais with a grin. "What do you mean ancient Greece, that is impossble"yelled Katie. "You their, what are you doing here" said a man wearing strange armor. "Just passing by, oh and whats with the town"said the doctor. "You dont know, well their was a war here that destroyed put many people to death" said the man. "Wait war against who" "The persians"interupted the man. "Wait that can't be, impossible" "What do you mean impossible" asked Katie. "The persians are not going to declare war upon greece untill 13 years" said the doctor. "Then what happened here" said Katie. Then the worrying doctor turned around to the other man "Can you pleace take us to some one of higher rank" "I can take you to the king " said the man. "Oh and by the way who are you" asked the man. "Im the Doctor" "but doctor who" asked the man "just the doctor". "well my name is John" said the soldier.

After what it seems as 2 hours the doctor saw a city ahead. "What city is that" asked the Doctor. "Athens" said John. "What a marvel, the great legendary city" said the doctor. "Yes the home of the great goddess Athena" stated John. " We should rest the girl looks tired we will go in the morning" "Girl Girl , I'm 24 years old a grown woman" Katie yelled at John. "And by the way, why did you become a soldier" "Well I had to, since all the men in my family became a soldier I had to, like my father and my brother" proclaimed John. "And why are you wearing those clothes. I've never seen those clothes before, where did you get your hands on them?" asked John. "Well, these clothing are from..." "the future" katie interupted. " Katie you dont tell everyone you meet thet we're from the future" "why not" asked Katie. "Because it could change the fabric of time, or the person we're telling this to could kill us or try to obtain the power to travel throught time" said the doctor. " Dont worry Im not interested in time travel" stated John. "Im onley interested in fighting the persians and protecting whats left of my family". "What do you mean as whats left" asked Katie. " My mother had died and my father had gotten imprisoned by the persian and he is probally dead" "what about your brother" asked the doctor.


	4. Notice

Notice

Dear Fan fiction readers, It has been a long time since I went on Fanfiction. I believe it was 2 years ago I last added an entry to Doctor who. I've been thinking instead of continuing Im going to start over again but I assure you It's going to share the same storyline with just a few edits. I hope to have it published soon.


End file.
